Un regalo de Navidad
by lunatica22
Summary: Finalmente la guerra había terminado y ahora podrían celebrar una Navidad tranquila, o eso pensaban Harry y sus amigos ...
1. Chapter 1

**Regalo de Navidad**

**Capítulo 1**

**Kandri**

-Pero Harry…- repuso de nuevo el pelirrojo

- Ron si no deseas ir con nosotros puedes quedarte e ir a Rumania con tu s padres- corto Hermione.

- Pero es que no entiendo porque vamos a arruinar así la Navidad – se quejo el pelirrojo.

- Vamos no será tan malo- contesto Giny dirigiendole una sonrisa a Harry.

- Ya lo decidimos Ron, no podemos cambiar de opinión ahora- contestó Harry saliendo hacía el jardín de la Madriguera.

Era una mañana fría y la nieve golpeaba sus rostros con fuerza, la señora Weasley se había levantado temprano para hacerles el desayuno y ahora los despedía con un beso dejando a todos con la marca roja del labial en la mejilla.

- Cuídense mucho, nosotros partiremos en cuanto los demás estén listos- explico la mujer.

-Está bien mamá, saluda a Charly por nosotros- dijeron Giny y Ron a la vez y salieron del jardín hacía donde se encontraban Hermione y Harry para luego tomar un lugar alrededor del traslador.

- Están todos listos, 1,2 y3…- todos tocaron una parte del zapato gastado y desaparecieron.

Descendieron despacio hasta que sus pies contactaron con el suelo y hundieron los pies en la nieve, Ron reprimió un suspiro y Giny aprovecho para colgarse del brazo de Harry.

Si alguien les hubiera dicho el año pasado que pasarían la Navidad en aquel lugar, habrían pensado que les estaban jugando una broma, pero allí estaban ellos frente a la imponente fachada de la mansión, esperando que alguien les abriera el portón para entrar.

Todo había sido idea de Harry, ¿cómo era posible que olvidara tan pronto quienes eran los Malfoy y aceptara de muy buena gana pasar las Navidades en aquel tétrico lugar? Ninguno de sus amigos sabía la razón, él les había comunicado su decisión y ellos como buenos amigos se ofrecieron a acompañarlo.

Lo primero que notaron fue que la mansión Malfoy había cambiado mucho desde la vez que Voldemort la usaba como cuartel general, ahora los jardines estaban adornados por hermosas flores, los árboles se mecían con el viento,… sin duda todo aquello era obra de algún tipo de hechizo, como explicar sino que el Jardín de los Malfoy parecía estar en plena primavera mientras afuera todo estaba cubierto por la nieve.

Narcissa observaba el portón desde su habitación impaciente, pensando en que tal vez no vendrían, pero ella no podía juzgarlos si se arrepentían y decidían no presentarse, por eso en el momento en que vio a los jóvenes bajo las escaleras y corrió hacía el portón.

- Buenos días, pasen- saludo la mujer y todos se sorprendieron al escucharla, parecía feliz de verlos.

- Buenos días señora Malfoy – contestaron todos a coro entrando al jardín.

Realmente es asombroso lo que puede hacer un hechizo- pensó Hermione mientras se quitaba los guantes y tomaba asiento en una de las butacas del salón.

- Les agradezco mucho que hayan venido, la verdad espero que ustedes consigan que Draco salga del estado en el que se encuentra- dijo Narcissa y todos la observaron asombrados, menos Harry quien parecía entender a que se refería.

- Sus habitaciones están preparadas, allí podrán cambiarse, también encontraran ropa en los armarios y si desean algo pueden contar con Herbes- explico mientras señalaba a un elfo de orejas grandes y con la piel arrugada, el mismo que les recibiera en el portón.

El Elfo les mostro sus habitaciones, Harry dormiría en el segundo piso su habitación se encontraba al lado derecho del cuarto de Draco y la de Ron del lado izquierdo, las muchachas dormirían en el tercer piso, sus habitaciones se encontraban separadas por una habitación que según explico el elfo pertenecía a la señorita Kandri, la prima del hurón.

Luego de dejar su equipaje el grupo se reunió en la sala, todos observaban expectantes a Harry pues esperaban que les explicara el porqué debían pasar la Navidad en aquél lugar.

- Vamos amigo, dinos que está pasando – comenzó Ron

- Bueno la Señora Malfoy me pidió que pasáramos aquí la Navidad porque Draco está deprimido debido a la muerte de su padre, ella espera que nosotros lo ayudemos… realmente no sé cómo podemos ayudarlo pero…- intentó explicar Harry

-Pero Harry, no creo que él no quiera aquí- expreso Ron.

- No creo que nosotros seamos los adecuados para ayudarlo, a menos que permitamos que él se divierta insultándonos- expreso la castaña.

- Creo que Granger tiene razón, después de todo es una bruja muy inteligente- dijo Draco que al parecer había escuchado la conversación y se encontraba apoyado en el marco de la puerta de la biblioteca.

- Malfoy… yo… no...qui…

- Claro que quisiste, pero no te preocupes Granger, no me interesa lo que pienses de mí- dijo el rubio en tono de burla.

Ron y Harry se levantaron del sofá y dirigieron sus manos a los bolsillos donde guardaban las varitas, fue algo instintivo, un recuerdo de sus tiempos en Hogwarts, que el rubio no paso por alto.

- Van a hechizarme en mi propia casa- dijo sonriente- que pasa con sus modales.

Giny tomo la mano libre de Harry entre las suyas, le dirigió una mirada intentando calmarlo y el moreno aparto su mano de la varita.

Ron y Draco, se observaban en silencio como si se tratara de una presa a la que quisieran devorar, el ambiente en la habitación era tenso y los demás no estaban seguros de que hacer, se limitaban a observar a ambos magos, sin atreverse a hacer nada que pudiera romper aquel momento pues ambos sostenían fuertemente sus varitas y apuntaban al pecho de su contrincante.

De pronto las puertas de la casa se abrieron y una brisa fresca se coló en la habitación. La muchacha corrió hacía donde se encontraba Draco y le lanzo los brazos alrededor del cuello aprisionándolo en un abrazo haciendo que este soltara la varita y la observara sorprendido.

- Hace tanto que no te veo, te he extrañado mucho primito- sonreía la muchacha mientras liberaba a Draco del abrazo.

- Supongo que es la tal Kandri- susurro Ron a sus amigos y estos asintieron.

Kandri tenía el mismo tono de piel de Draco, los ojos azul cielo y el cabello tan rubio como el de su primo, era alta y delgada, llevaba puesta una larga capa de viaje y el cabello le caía hasta más abajo de la cintura.

- No me presentas a tus amigo- exclamó Kandrí volteándose a verlos.

- Claro- contesto Draco

- Te presento al trío de oro, el Weasley, Granger, el famosísimo Harry Potter a y ella es la hermana de Weasley

La recién llegada le lanzo una mirada suspicaz a su primo y luego volvió a sonreír.

-¿Entonces cuáles son sus nombres?- interrogo Kandri- no le ponga atención al tarado de mi primo- dijo mientras le hacía un cariño a Draco.

- Estoy de acuerdo, mi nombre es Ronald Weasley y ella es mi hermana Ginebra Weasley

-Pero todos me llaman Giny- aclaro la pelirroja

- Yo soy Hermione Granger- saludo la castaña.

- Bueno, como dijo tu primo, mi nombre es Harry Potter

- Ese me resulta familiar…umm donde lo abre escuchado, bueno ya lo recordare mientras les parece si jugamos un partido de Quidditch?

-Genial –exclamo Ron y todos sonrieron menos Draco.

Los equipos quedaron conformados por Ron, Kandri y Giny contra Harry y Draco, debido a que Hermione se rehusó a participar del juego alegando un dolor de estomago y se quedo sentada observando el partido. Para sorpresa de alguno Harry y Draco trabajaban muy bien en equipo y aplastaron al equipo contrario, cosa que no le gusto mucho a Ron pero cuando Kandri le alabo un movimiento que realizo al esquivar una bludgler él olvido completamente porque estaba molesto.

- La cena estará lista en unos minutos – comunico el elfo y tanto Draco como Kandri se apresuraron a marcharse a sus habitaciones.

-Porque tanto apuro por la cena- se burlo Ron.

Pero al bajar al comedor Ron entendió porque ambos primos se habían marchado apresurados, Kandri lucía un vestido negro muy elegante que le llegaban cerca de las rodilla y contrastaba muy bien con el color de su cabello, el hurón vestía una túnica de gala negra y Narcissa tenía un vestido verde esmeralda, era como si estuvieran en una fiesta muy lujosa, en la mesa se veían toda clase de manjares y a Ron se le hizo agua la boca al pensar en probarlos.

Al contrario de sus anfitriones ellos no habían cambiado sus ropas, las cuales estaban sucias por haber pasado la tarde jugando quidditch.

-Lo lamentamos… no sabíamos…- intento decir la castaña.

- No te preocupes Hermione- interrumpió Kandri- vamos tomen asiento.

Harry y Giny se sentaron juntos en frente de Kandri, Ron se sentó a du lado y a Hermione no le quedo otra opción más que acomodarse al lado del hurón.

- ¿Siempre se visten así para cenar?- le susurro Ron a Kandri, para que nadie más que ella le escuchara.

- Si y para almorzar y desayunar, es un verdadero fastidio pero tía Narcissa quiere que aprendamos a desenvolvernos en sociedad, ten cuidado al usar los cubiertos, a mi me tomo mucho tiempo acostumbrarme- le intimido Kandri.

- Bueno ahora que todos estamos reunidos quiero presentarles oficialmente a mi sobrina…- dijo Narcissa.

- Creo que la hemos conocido- se quejo Giny por lo bajo

- Kandri Black- terminó Narcissa

- ¿Black?, ¿eres una Black?- casi grito Harry, saltando del asiento y provocando que el servicio cayera al piso y produjera un estrepitoso ruido al romperse.

El elfo murmuro un hechizo y todo volvió a su lugar, las miradas de todos estaban dirigidas hacía Narcissa quien parecía estar meditando sus palabras.

- Si, Harry soy una Black, Sirius tu padrino fue mi padre- intervino Kandri dejando a todos asombrados.

- Creo que es mejor que yo lo explique – exclamo Narcissa acomodando su expresión.


	2. fontfontCapítulo 2fontfont

capítulo 2

¿Por qué?

Las miradas de los amigos recayeron sobre Narcisssa y esta dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro antes de comenzar.

- Creo que todos conocen la fama de mujeriego de Sirius, él siempre sintió una inclinación por las sangr… hijas de mugle- se corrigió- la madre de Kandri y Sirius estaban comenzando una relación cuando él fue acusado de ser el traidor que entrego al Señor Tenebroso la ubicación de los Potter, luego de eso fue encarcelado y enjuiciado inmediatamente. Por supuesto ninguno de nosotros sabía nada de esa relación, Sirius no era precisamente mi primo favorito- suspiro. Meses después de la caída del Señor oscuro yo me encontraba en el callejón Diagon cuando una muchacha se acerco a mí… ella deseaba que la ayudara a hablar con Sirius, sabía que mi familia era poderosa, pero no quise escucharla, fue entonces que me rebelo su embarazo.

- Y tía Narcissa nos ha estado ayudando desde entonces- termino Kandri, ante la mirada asombrada de todos.

- ¿Y tú eres… una… ya sabes… una… sq?- pregunto Ron, pero fue interrumpido por Hermione.

- Ronald - casi grito Hermione – no puedes preguntarle eso

- Porque no – se defendió el aludido

- En serio que tienes la sensibilidad de una cucaracha hermanito – intervino Giny

- ¡Soy una bruja al igual que ustedes¡ - grito Kandri atrayendo la atención de todos.

- ¿Entonces porque no te hemos visto en Hogwarts?- pregunto Ron

- Porque mi madre y yo vivimos en América, yo asistí a otra Escuela, mamá pensó que lo mejor sería marcharse, de esa forma nadie se enteraría de mi existencia.

- ¿Y porque has vuelto ahora? – pregunto Harry, hablando por primera vez

- Porque mi madre ha muerto hace 3 años en un accidente mugle, hace dos años que trabajo en el ministerio de América en el Departamento de uso indebido de la magia, la verdad mi intención era reunirme con mi padre pero…

- ¿Y porque no lo hiciste? – interrumpió Harry molesto

- Porque no podía permitir que la usaran en contra suya – repuso Narcissa- ¿sabes el peligro en el que podrían haberse encontrado ambos si el Señor tenebroso o cualquiera de sus servidores se enteraba de su existencia? , la habrían usado para llegar a él.

- Pensamos que él estaría más seguro de esa forma, esperaba poder reunirme cuando todo terminara- dijo Kandri tratando de contener las lagrimas.

- La mantuve alejada de todos, ni Lucius ni Draco sabían de ella- intervino Narcissa.

- Hace apenas un par de meses que me he enterado de que tengo una prima- comento Draco con un tono neutro.

El tiempo parecía haberse detenido en el comedor, Guny y Hermione se lanzaban miradas nerviosas mientras Harry parecía luchar por decidir si creer o no el lo que le decían, Draco observaba a todos con aire divertido y ron simplemente pensaba en que ya no podría aguantar ni un minuto más sin probar el pavo que se encontraba en el centro de la mesa.

Harry se sentía muy confundido, no podía ver en aquella muchacha ningún rasgo que le recordara a su padrino, la miro a los ojos y se percato de que había algo que le resultaba increíblemente familiar en ella.

- Bueno creo que ya es hora de comenzar a cenar- dijo Ron, rompiendo aquel incomodo momento.

- A … si … claro, podemos comenzar- dijo Narcissa y Harry tomo asiento de nuevo, durante toda la velada observo a Kandri y pudo notar pequeñas cosas que le recordaban a Sirius, pero no estaba seguro si estas eran reales o su mente le estaba jugando una broma, pero decidió que se daría tiempo para asegurarse, después de todo aún faltaban tres días para Navidad.

Hermione se revolvía en su cama recordando las miradas que Draco dirigía a su prima y se estremecía al recordar que entre los sangre limpias era una costumbre casarse entre primos, aunque Kandri no era una sangre limpia y además a ella no tenía porque importarle si el hurón decidía cometer incesto –pensó y finalmente consiguió dormir.

Giny y Harry se encontraban al pie de las escaleras que se dirigían al tercer piso, habían comenzado una conversación sobre cómo se sentía él con la llegada de Kandri.

- No creo que se trate de un engaño – lo tranquilizo la pelirroja mientras jugaba con el cabello del chico

- Yo tampoco lo pienso, no tiene sentido- contesto Harry tomando a su novia por la cintura y esta se sentó sobre sus piernas.

- Sabes realmente eres hermosa- dijo Harry acariciando el rostro de Giny, para luego tomarlo entre sus manos y besar sus labios, fue un beso tierno un simple contacto de labios pero cuando quisieron separarse ella no se lo permitió, enredo sus manos entre los cabellos del moreno y profundizó el beso, se sentía libre de demostrar su amor ahora que no se encontraban en la Madriguera y no había riesgo de que alguno de sus hermanos los sorprendieran , pues sabía que Ron se encontraba profundamente dormido.

- No creo que este sea el mejor lugar para que lo hagan…- dijo Draco provocando que los jóvenes se separarás asustados y por poco Harry evito tirar al Giny al suelo al levantarse. La pelirroja tenía loas mejillas en rojo vivo y su respiración era muy agitada, al igual que la de Harry.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- interrogo Harry retomando el control de su cuerpo

- Por si no lo has notado intento subir las escaleras- contesto el rubio molesto pasando a su lado.

Draco llegó al pasillo del tercer piso y observo las puertas, no estaba seguro de cuál era su cuarto, pero necesitaba hablar con ella, las dos primeras habitaciones a las que entro estaban vacías, la tercera es la vencida- pensó antes de abrir la tercera puerta.

Al entrar en aquella habitación lo primero que vio fue la figura de la muchacha durmiendo profundamente, por fin- pensó conjurando un vaso con agua para luego caminar lentamente hacía la cabecera de la cama, ahora si me las vas a pagar- susurro recordando cuando ella le había jugado aquella broma y volcó el contenido del vaso sobre la cabeza de la muchacha.

- Ah ... ¿qué? – grito la castaña levantándose tan rápido de la cama que tropezó y cayó de bruces contra el piso.

- Lumus- conjuro Draco sonriente, pero su sonrisa se fue apagando poco a poco al descubrir el error que había cometido.

- ¿Tú? Maldito hurón, qué es lo que te pasa- lo enfrento la muchacha furiosa- ¿qué haces en mi cuarto?- dijo levantándose del piso

- He.. yo… me equ.. equivoque de cuarto- contesto Draco conteniendo la risa- creí que este era el cuarto de Kandri.

- Si claro- reclamo Hermione- seguramente voy a creerle a un Malfoy

- Si no quieres creerme es tu problema Granger, yo solo intentaba jugarle una broma a mi prima, deberías considerar cambiarte esa ropa- dijo Draco señalando su pijama.

- Sal de una vez de mi cuarto – grito Hermione mientras se cubría con las sábanas, pues el hurón tenía razón, su pijama mojado era demasiado revelador.

- No te preocupes Granger, no tienes nada que desee ver- se burlo Draco al cerrar la puerta para evitar que el zapato que Hermione lanzó le diera en la cabeza.

A la mañana siguiente…

Hermione despertó con los sonidos de los pájaros y abrió lentamente los ojos, la claridad que inundaba el cuarto le dio a entender que había dormido demasiado, así que se levanto y se dirigió al baño. Cuando media hora después se fue directamente hacía el armario.

-¿Que es lo que paso aquí?- grito Hermione-¿Dónde está mi ropa?

- Buenos días- dijo el elfo

- Buenos días, sabes ¿dónde está mi ropa? – le interrogo Hermione

- La señorita le pidió a Herber que les consiguiera ropa adecuada y Herber a cumplido con su pedido – respondió el elfo tranquilo y desapareció.

Salió apresuradamente de su cuarto y bajo al comedor dispuesta a encontrar a alguien que supiera explicarle donde encontrar su ropa.

- Buenos días saludo- todos la observaron sorprendidos y de pronto Ron y Harry voltearon la mirada hacia el lado opuesto.

- Hermione, querida te sientes bien- hablo Kandri

- Por supuesto- respondió la aludida.

- ¿Qué haces vestida así en el comedor?- dijo alguien a sus espaldas y entonces comprendió la actitud de sus amigos, salió tan rápido y tan molesta que olvido que solo estaba cubierta por una toalla… los colores le subieron al rostro por la vergüenza.

La rubia conjuro una capa y cubrió con esta a Hermione, luego la condujo por las escaleras hacía su cuarto como si ella fuera una niña pequeña.

- …Y entonces ella le pidió que se encargara y el elfo nos consiguió esta ropa- concluyo Ron, que había estado explicándole a Hermione porque su ropa había sido reemplazada.

- Así que fue Kandri

- Si- contesto Giny. Y debo decir que me encanta mi nuevo vestuario, algunos de los vestidos son muy bonitos.

- Y todos tenemos que vestirnos de esta forma- se quejo Hermione- jalando la tela del vestido que llevaba puesta.

- Según entendí la ropa aparece mágicamente según la ocasión para que la necesitemos-. Respondió Harry

-Entonces si quisiera un uniforme de quitditch…?- hablo Ron

- Si, esa es la idea hermanito- contesto Giny molesta.

Pero Ron ya no le escuchaba estaba corriendo hacía su habitación- nos vemos en media hora en el campo de quitditch- grito mientras subía las escaleras al segundo piso

Hermione se vistió y tomo la escoba, realmente no deseaba jugar pero tampoco quería quedarse a leer, ella nunca había sido muy buena volando y esperaba no caerse de la escoba.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Ron a Draco cuando se reunieron todos en el campo de quitditch

- Yo lo invite- contesto Kandri- acasao tienes algún problema con eso- lo miro acusadora

- No ninguno- contestó Ron.

Al armar los equipos Ron, Hermione y Giny jugarían contra Harry, Kandri y Draco, estaban empatados cuando de pronto Giny lanzo un grito que alerto a todos, Hermione había sido golpeada por el balón y caía en picada …

Alguien paso volando a toda velocidad al lado de Harry y fue directamente hacía ella, no había forma de que evitara que la castaña se estrellara pero nadie contaba con que él se colocara debajo de ella momentos antes de que ella impactara contra el suelo, una nube de polvo les impidió ver bien lo que estaba sucediendo y todos volaron hacía el lugar donde la pareja había caído


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Por poco

Abrió muy lentamente los ojos, lo último que recordaba era el dolor que sintió al ser golpeada y luego esa sensación de caer al vacío. Se movía lentamente esperando sentir dolor en algún momento pero sorprendentemente este no llego, al menos no como ella lo esperaba, si sentía un poco de dolor donde había sido golpeada pero aparte de eso no sentía nada.

-Te pondrás bien querida, solo debes descansar un poco - escucho la vos de Narcissa y entonces abrió completamente los ojos.

- Esta vez sí que nos asustaste - dijo un pelirrojo sonriente que se encontraba al pie de la cama acompañado de Giny y Harry.

- Kandri quería disculparse contigo por haber lanzado la bludgler, pero… en estos momentos no podrá hacerlo- Hablo Harry

Entonces como si esas palabras fueran una especie de clave los recuerdos de lo sucedido mientras caía vinieron a ella. Estaba a punto de caer cuando sintió que alguien se aferraba fuertemente a ella, pudo distinguir la rubia cabellera… oh no - pensó - entonces había sido ella quien le había salvado.

- ¿Como esta ella?- pregunto con preocupación en su vos.

- Ella está bien, considerando la situación - contesto Giny

- ¿Esta muy herida?¿La llevaron a San Mungo? - quiso saber la castaña.

-¿Herida?- interrogo el moreno observando sorprendido a su amiga.

- Hermione,¿ porque Kandri estaría herida?- interrogo Ron , que la observaba como si ella estuviera loca.

- Porque ella me salvo- contesto molesta

- Pero si fue Malfoy quien te salvo, ¿Por qué tendría que estar Kandri herida? - dijo Giny

- ¿Malfoy?¿están seguros?- pregunto con la esperanza de que hubiera algún error, pero pudo leer en sus caras que no había error, había sido Draco quien tomo su lugar al caer, él la había salvado, el porqué era un misterio aún pero él le había salvado y en el momento que su mente comprendió aquellas palabras el dolor del golpe cesó y algo en su estomago hacía que se sintiera extraña, casi feliz?...

- Creo que será mejor que la dejemos descansar- interrumpió Narcissa y todos salieron del cuarto, dejándola sola.

Después de un hora intentando conciliar el sueño tuvo que admitir que no se sentiría tranquila hasta comprobar que Malfoy se encontraba bien, así que se puso la bata y salió de su cuarto, bajo las escaleras y llego al segundo piso, vio todas la puertas y no estaba segura de cual debería abrir cuando recordó el comentario de Ron acerca de cómo se sentían él y Harry con una serpiente entre ellos.

Camino hacia la puerta de la segunda habitación y golpeo suavemente pero nadie respondió, pensó abandonar aquella absurda idea y regresar a su cuarto pero contra toda lógica abrió la puerta y se introdujo en la habitación, camino despacio hacía la cama pero debido a la oscuridad tropezó y cayó al suelo armando un gran alboroto y luego escucho un aullido como si se tratara de algún tipo de alarma.

Corrió hacía la puerta pero esta parecía sellada con magia, no sabía qué hacer, estaba segura de que aquel ruido despertaría al hurón y la descubriría en su cuarto.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo la mujer abriendo la puerta

- Nada, yo solo quería agradecerle… no fue mi intención- se defendió la castaña

- Él no está aquí- contesto la rubia - tía Narcissa lo llevo a San Mungo y pasará algunos días allí, nadie te lo dijo?

- No - alcanzo a contestar Hermione mientras salía de la habitación y caminaba rápidamente hacía las escaleras, roja de vergüenza al haber sido encontrada por Kandri en la habitación de su primo.

A l día siguiente…

Hermione fue la primera en despertar, tomo un baño y sin darle importancia se puso uno de los vestidos del armario (tenía que admitir que realmente eran hermosos y además le quedaban muy bien), bajo al comedor y desayuno de manera apresurada, le pidió al elfo que le diera algunos polvos Flu y desapareció bajo la chimenea…

-Buenos días- dijo la muchacha con una resplandeciente sonrisa.

- Buenos días- le contesto él - te queda muy bien ese vestido

- ¿Verdad que si?- sonrió pícaramente la pelirroja acercándose al muchacho y este la tomo por la cintura acercándose poco a poco a sus labios a los de la muchacha.

- Ustedes dos no podrían encontrar un lugar más privado para eso- dijo Ron entrando al comedor.

Harry se apresuro a soltar a giny y esta le lanzó una mirada molesta al recién llegado.

-Buenos días para ti también hermanito- respondió la pelirroja y tomo asiento al lado de su novio.

- Buenos días a todos- saludo Kandri-¿alguno sabe dónde está Hermione?, he pasado por su cuarto para saber cómo se encontraba y el elfo me ha dicho que salió muy temprano

- ¿Pero a donde abra ido?, si todavía no puede levantarse de la cama- dijo Giny

- Tal vez ya se siente mejor- hablo Harry- aunque no creo que sea buena idea que salga sola

- Podría tener algún tipo de secuela por la caída- aclaro Giny

- Pero si el que se llevo la peor parte fue el hurón- dijo Ron -

- En realidad no entiendo que hacen aquí, dicen ser amigos de mi primo pero ninguno parece preocupado por él y encima de todo lo insultan- repuso molesta Kandri y salió dejando a todos sumidos en un silencio incomodo.

Mientras tanto…

-Podría decirme cual es la habitación del señor Malfoy - preguntaba una castaña a una de las sanadoras.

- Por aquí- indico la mujer y la guío hasta la habitación.

Malfoy aparentemente estaba dormido, así dormido a Hermione le parecía muy inofensivo, hasta podía darse el gusto de reconocer que él rubio era extremadamente apuesto, _un demonio disfrazado de ángel_- pensó al acercarse a la cama.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - escucho la vos del rubio

- He.. yo .. solo … venía a ver cómo te sientes- dijo Hermione, podía sentir sus mejillas calientes por haberse dejado sorprender de esa forma.

- Pues ya puedes irte por…

- ¿Vas a seguir comportándote de esa forma?- lo interrumpió la castaña, no iba a permitir que Malfoy la incomodara.

- En qué forma- contestó él molesto lanzándole una mirada cargada de odio.

- Vamos a pasar algún tiempo en tu casa y tu madre nos ha pedido que te ayudemos pero es difícil ayudar a alguien que se niega a sí mismo una segunda oportunidad

- Segunda oportunidad- se burlo- eso no existe, es una tonta ilusión.

-¿Porque que estamos todos en tu casa? ¿Vamos dime porque? Solo queremos ayudarte- casi grito Hermione.

- Ayudarme, nadie pidió su ayuda, acaso no sabes las cosas que he hecho…

- Todos hemos cometido errores, si fuiste un mortifago y lastimaste a las personas, puede que tal vez hasta hayas matado a alguien, pero eso quedo en el pasado- volvió a interrumpir la muchacha- el gran Draco Malfoy compadeciéndose a sí mismo, eso no esperaba verlo nunca.

-¿Estas burlándote de mi sangre sucia?

- No has aprendido algún mejor insulto, porque ese ya lo conozco y créeme que no me afecta- dijo caminando hacia la puerta.

- No es tan fácil- respondió Draco levantándose de la cama

- Si lo es si realmente lo deseas, nosotros te hemos perdonado porque no te perdonas a ti mismo.

- Y no necesito tu perdón, ni el tuyo ni de nadie, no te he pedido que me perdones..

- Lo hago porque quiero no porque me lo pidas- concluyo la castaña y ambos se quedaron en silencio meditando sobre sus palabras, mirándose a los ojos como esperando descubrir en los ojos del otro alguna cosa, alguna señal, estuvieron así por un momento que les pareció eterno hasta que …

- Pero que quede claro que eso no significa que voy a convertirme en un adora mugles- dijo Draco y Hermione sonrió

- Nadie dijo que debías hacerlo- respondió saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta.

- Ella tiene razón,- dijo el moreno

- Lo sé, odio admitirlo pero tiene razón - dijo Giny

- Creo que todos debemos esforzarnos más- repuso Harry- después de todo estamos aquí para ayudarlo no para hacerlo sentir peor.

-Y porque deberíamos ayudarlo, ya olvidaste lo que nos hizo- puntualizo Ron

- No podemos seguir guardándole rencor, lo hizo porque su familia corría peligro… - conto Harry

- ¿Y debemos olvidar que ha pasado toda su vida insultándonos a todos y creyéndose superior?...

- Ya basta, trataremos de llevar un convivencia pacífica por el tiempo que estemos aquí- interrumpió Harry para luego tomar a Giny de la mano y salir hacía los jardines

El pelirrojo guardo silencio meditando sobre de las palabras de sus amigos, pero no quería aceptar que eran ciertas, aunque poco a poco su odio hacía el hurón se estaba convirtiendo en algo más parecido a la compasión, ahora que veía como fue criado su enemigo comprendía que no todo era su culpa y no quería aceptarlo.

-¿Estás seguro de esto hijo?

- Claro que si madre, es más creo que me sentiré mejo en la mansión- repuso el rubio

- Si eso es lo que deseas…- suspiro Narcissa y se dispuso a realizar los arreglos para trasladar a Draco a la mansión Malfoy. Regreso dentro de una hora y ayudo a su hijo aparecerse en su habitación, luego se marcho dejándolo durmiendo en la cama.

En realidad Malfoy había aceptado cambiar o habría sido un sueño se preguntaba la castaña cerrando el libro que intentaba leer, estaba sentada en un banco en medio de uno de los jardines de la casa, _la vista es realmente hermosa_ -pensó en vos alta.

- Si es el lugar favorito de mi madre- dijo el rubio sorprendiendo a la castaña que no se había percatado de su presencia.

- ¿Cómo…te sien…tes?- pregunto Hermione intentando parecer tranquila

- Bien- contesto el rubio con una mueca de autosuficiencia al darse cuenta de los nervios de ella.- Ven- dijo ofreciéndole la mano y ella lo miro sorprendida pero tomo su mano y dejo que él la guiará. El rubio le mostro la escoba y se acomodo en ella mientras jalaba a la castaña para que subiera.

- Ni loca vuelvo a subirme a una escoba- dijo Hermione intentando liberar su mano

- Vamos Granger, eres una Gryffindor… o no? - la cuestiono el rubio

Como se atrevía Malfoy a sugerir que ella fuera una cobarde, es que solamente aún no estaba preparada para volver a subir a una escoba, ¿acaso no podía entenderlo?

- Te prometo que nada va a pasarte- hablo Draco y ella abrió los ojos sin poder creer lo que acababa de oír y para cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba en la escoba y fuertemente agarrada del ex mortifago. Primero volaron despacio, podían ver los jardines y casi tocar las copas de los árboles pero poco a poco fueron ascendiendo más y más hasta que la mansión Malfoy solo era un punto lejano y borroso, entonces ella comenzó a asustarse y se aferro aún más fuerte a Draco y este sonreía pensando en que a pesar de todo aquello era una pequeña tortura para la muchacha y el niño malo dentro de él salió a flote lanzando la escoba en picaba haciendo que cayera a gran velocidad y que Hermione comenzara a gritarle que parara y lo golpeara en las costillas.

Pero él no se detuvo a pesar del dolor que aquel golpe le había provocado y continuo la caída hasta que finalmente estuvieron a unos metros del suelo y freno en seco para evitar chocar contra uno de los árboles y aterrizaron cerca de la mansión.

- Tú… maldito hurón… como… has podido- reclamo Hermione furiosa, pero al ver la mancha de sangre en la camisa del rubio toda su furia desapareció.

Draco se encontraba apoyado sobre una banca, estaba pálido y la miraba sonriente y luegose desmayo.

Hermione corrió hacia él intentando sostenerlo para evitar que se golpeara contra la banca de mármol, no sabía qué hacer cuando escucho la vos de Harry y Giny.

- Ayudenme- grito la castaña

Bueno como no pude actualizar antes les dejo esta capítulo que es el más largo que he escrito hasta ahora...

Si les gusto comenten...

Si no les gusto comenten...

Si tienen sugerencias comenten...

Si no saben que hacer comenten...

La verdad me gusta leer sus comentarios, me incentivan a seguir escribiendo.

Gracias


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Secreto compartido

- ¿Que fue lo que paso?- pregunto Narcissa

Hermione estaba realmente avergonzada como explicarle que por su culpa Malfoy estaba lastimado otra vez, respiro hondo y se dispuso a contestar pero fue Draco quien hablo.

- Fue mi culpa madre, me monte en la escoba y me caí luego Granger me encontró y le pidió a sus amigos que me ayudaran.

- Pero porque lo hiciste, sabes que debes estar en reposo, no puedes montar una escoba en tu estado- lo reprendió

- Sabes que nunca sigas las reglas – contesto molesto y acomodo la cabeza en la almohada.

-Creo que lo mejor será que descanses – repuso Narcissa haciéndole señas a Hermione para que abandonaran la habitación.

- ¿Estás segura?- pregunto Harry, él le había ofrecido a Kandri darle la mansión Black , ya que por derecho de sangre esta le pertenecía.

- Claro que si, la casa te pertenece él quiso dártela porque eras muy importante para él y yo no la necesito, tengo una fortuna propia y un trabajo, no me hace falta- respondió la muchacha que se encontraba recostada sobre el sofá leyendo un libro.

- ¿Dime me parezco a él? – pregunto ella de pronto cerrando el libro y mirándolo con más interés que el que deseaba admitir.

Harry la observo unos instantes y comprendió como se sentía ella, no conoció a su padre y tenía muchas dudas, él sentía lo mismo sobre sus padres y por un momento se sintió que algún tipo de lazo que no lograba comprender lo unía a ella.

- Él era … bueno … hay algo en tus ojos que me lo recuerda- dijo él sintiéndose algo tonto al recordar cuantas veces había escuchado a la gente decirle que tenía los ojos de su madre.

- Mi madre siempre me dijo que él y tu padre eran grandes amigos, que él no podría haberlo traicionado a pesar de lo que dijera el ministerio- repuso ella con la mirada perdida en los recuerdos- ella poco de él, supongo que le dolía su ausencia y …- dijo sacando una foto donde una muchacha rubia y de ojos azules sonreía abrazada de un Sirius más joven- esta es la única foto que tengo de él.

Harry tomo la foto de las manos de la muchacha y observo como Sirius y la madre de Kandri sonreían y saludaban e imagino cómo habría sido la vida de su padrino si Peter no lo habría incriminado en el homicidio de sus padre, tal vez hubieran tenido más hijos, Sirius tendría una familia y él primos postizos...pero la realidad era otra y tenía que aceptarla.

-¿Qué hacen aquí solos?- dijo Giny entrando a la biblioteca y tomando asiento al lado de Harry.

- Nada- contestó Kandri y dejando el libro sobre la mesa salió dejándolos solos

- ¿Malfoy está mejor?

- Si, uno de los elfos lo está atendiendo ahora, aunque sería mejor que regresara a San Mungo… pero él no quiere hacerlo y no podemos obligarlo- concluyo la pelirroja acercándose más a Harry y rodeándolo con sus brazos. Harry comprendió las intenciones de su novia y la tomo por la cintura besándola en los labios.

- Creo que podemos quedarnos un momento aquí- Dijo ella en tono juguetón antes de que volviera a besarla.

Mientras tanto Kandri se dirigía al comedor, al entrar descubrió a Ron comiendo pastel de calabaza

- Hola- dijo Ron con medio pastel en la boca

-Hola- contesto ella divertida- había algo en aquel muchacho que hacía que su humor varia sin razón.

- Quieres pastel- le ofreció él

- Claro, si es que ha quedado un poco

_Eso había sido una broma o un reproche_ – se pregunto Ron, prefirió tomarlo como una broma y tomando un pedazo de pastel de su propio plato lo sirvió en otro y la invito a tomar asiento a su lado.

-¿Porque odias a mi primo?- pregunto ella causando que Ron se atragantara con el pedazo de pastel que estaba masticando.

- Yo… no … lo … od..i ..o – contesto el pelirrojo tosiendo

- ¿Entonces qué es lo que pasa?, porque eso de que son amigos yo me lo trago y quiero saber qué es lo que está pasando- repuso con una mirada que hizo que Ron recordara a su madre.

Por suerte Narcissa entro en la cocina en ese momento y libero al pelirrojo de aquel interrogatorio pero él estaba seguro de que las cosas no terminarían así.

Hermione tomo el vestido y lanzo un suspiro antes de ponérselo, porque la obsesión de elfo de escoger para ella vestidos tan pequeño- pensó mientras jalaba la tela del vestido por enésima vez en un intento absurdo de tapar sus rodillas.

Cuando ella bajo a la sala se dio cuenta de que todos estaban allí, Giny y Kandri lucían vestidos muy hermosos y a ella le pareció que eran más discreto que el suyo, Harry y Ron se veian muy apuestos en sus trajes de gala y sentados al laso de la chimenea Narcissa y Draco Malfoy lucían tan elegantes como siempre, porque el hurón tenía que verse tan apuesto con la túnica de gala…

- Creo que es hora de pasar al comedor-Anuncio Narcissa y todos la siguieron, mientras Hermione solo podía pensar en que esta sería la última noche que pasaría en casa de los Malfoy.

-Hermione querida. Tenemos una sorpresa para ti- dijo Narcissa sacándola de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Para mí?- pregunto sorprendida

- En realidad son dos- repuso Narcissa feliz, abriendo las puertas del comedor.

- ¿Papá?¿Mamá?¿Pero, como…? – exclamo Hermione.

- Creímos que te gustaría pasar la Navidad al lado de tu familia y tus amigos me ayudaron traerlos- aclaro

- Hermy, te extrañábamos y cuando Narcissa nos invito a la cena de Navidad no pudimos negarnos- dijo su madre sonriente.

- Te vez hermosa hijita- dijo su padre observando su vestido.

-Gracias papá, que sorpresa tan agradable- contesto la castaña tomando su lugar en la mesa.

Narcissa dijo unas palabras acerca de lo feliz que se sentía al tenerlos a todos juntos en su casa y luego la comida apareció sobre la mesa, los padres de Hermione se sorprendieron por que nunca habían estado en un lugar donde la comida apareciera mágicamente sobre la mesa.

Ella podía notar la mirada de alguien sobre su cabeza y cuando levanto la vista se encontró con los ojos grises clavados en ella, no quería verlo así que desvío la mirada y le lanzó una sonrisa su madre.

Estuvo distraída durante toda la cena y cuando la mesa desapareció y la música comenzó a sonar su mente se sumió en los recuerdos.

_- Esta es la última noche que estaremos juntos- dijo envolviéndose en los brazos del rubio_

_- Nadie te ha pedido que te vayas… - contesto él_

_- Nadie me ha pedido que me quede…- repuso ella _

_- Y nadie lo hará, es tu decisión, no voy a obligarte a nada, eres libre de irte si lo deseas- aclaro Draco._

_Ella se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a él y lo miro sorprendida, se sentía perdida, no quería alejarse de él pero no estaba segura de si quedarse era la mejor opción, tal vez debía marcharse y guardar aquello como un recuerdo de algo que no pudo ser._

_Aquello no tenía sentido, como era que las cosas habían cambiado tan rápido, en tan solo unos días. Cuando era que sus sentimientos hacía Draco habían cambiado y lo peor de todo era que el también había cambiado._

_Primero ella se sintió obligada a cuidarlo en su convalecencia y estuvo con él leyéndole, sorprendiéndose porque a ambos les gustara tanto la lectura, primero él había rechazado su presencia en su cuarto y ella estaba segura que de no ser porque se encontraba convaleciente él la habría sacado de allí a patadas._

-Hermione hija – dijo su madre trayéndola a la realidad – vamos sal a bailar con él

-¿Qué?- dijo ella sorprendida al ver que Draco estaba parado frente a ella, él extendió su mano hacía ella y se dirigieron al centro del salón de baile.

- ¿En que estas pensando?- le pregunto él tomándola por la cintura para apegarla más a él.

- Estaba recordando- contesto ella- aún no logro comprender como paso

- ¿Que es lo que quieres comprender?

- Como es que paso, como es que tú y yo estamos juntos- repuso ella

- Yo te gusto y tu a mí, que es lo que quieres comprender.

-¿Cómo es que llegamos a este momento?

- Pues yo te pedí que bailaras conmigo y tú aceptaste- respondió él divertido

- No estoy bromeando Draco- contesto ella

- Recuerdas la primera vez que me llamaste Draco – le interrogo él – dijiste que me compadecía de mi mismo.

- Y la primera vez que tú me llamase por mi nombre fue cuando me pediste que te leyera "Orgullo y prejuicio"- recordó ella

- Estaba aburrido y se me ocurrió que era una buena forma de fastidiarte – se burlo él.

- Supongo que también te pareció divertido pedirme que me acostara a tu lado- dijo ella algo molesta

- Sinceramente Granger no creí que lo harías, pero me sorprendiste, lo admito

- Y tú a mí, quien iba a decir que te quedarías dormido apoyado en mi hombro y yo tendría que quedarme a dormir contigo… solo para no despertarte

- ¿Porque me besaste?- pregunto él serio

- Creí que estabas dormido y no pude evitarlo te veías tan tierno…- dijo ella con aire soñador

-¿Tierno yo?

Estaban entablados en su pequeña discusión si darse cuenta de que eran observados, se habían descuidado y de pronto cayeron en cuenta y se separaron un poco esperando que los demás no se dieran cuenta de su actitud.

- Esto inútil y lo sabes, ni tu ni yo entendemos como paso, pero si tuviera que escoger un momento diría que fue cuando te tuve en mi cama temblando a mi lado mientras leías.

- Draco- lo regaño ella con las mejillas coloradas- alguien te puede oír, además no estaba temblando.

-¿Entonces el libro se movía solo?- refuto él para molestarla.

- Olvídalo, no pienso seguirte el juego.

- ¿Ya has decidido?- pregunto él serio

- Draco…yo …

- No te estoy pidiendo nada…. Es tu elección siempre lo ha sido.

- ¿Tu que sientes por mi?- pregunto la castaña recordando que él nunca le había dicho lo que sentía.

- Tú lo sabes…, sabes lo que siento- contesto él y ella podía ver en el fondo de su mirada de hielo una chispa de vida.

- Necesito escucharlo- pidió

- Te amo, lo sabes, estoy enamorado de ti, eso es lo que quieres escuchar – dijo él separándose de ella molesto- para que quieres que te lo diga, que cambia?

- Draco yo …- pero no pudo terminar de hablar, la música había terminado y todos regresaban a sus asientos.

- Hermione podemos hablar?- pregunto el pelirrojo

- Claro- contesto ella temerosa

Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar al jardín y tomaron asiento en uno de los bancos que estaban frente a las flores y una vez más ella se asombro por su belleza.

- Tú y yo somos amigos, desde que éramos niños y yo siempre …- dijo Ron pero ella le interrumpió

- ¿Ron a que viene esto?- pregunto esperando estar equivocada.

-¿Lo amas?- pregunto el pelirrojo

- Ron, de que estás hablando?

- Vamos, crees que no nos dábamos cuenta que inventabas excusas para no estar con nosotros, fuimos a buscarte muchas veces y no fue difícil deducir donde encontrarte, al principio pensamos que lo hacías porque te sentías culpable pero hasta yo me doy cuenta de que hay algo más, lo amas?

- Yo…- intento hablar pero él la abrazo y le dijo al oído- si lo amas nosotros vamos a aceptarlo, podemos ser realmente amigos

Ella no sabía que decir, sus amigos lo sabían y al contrario de lo que ella había pensado no la juzgaban ni la creían una traidora, le demostraban lo que su amistad valía para ellos apoyándola a pesar de su elección, ella abrazo a su amigo con más fuerza.

Lo primero que hizo Hermione al entrar al salón de baile fue buscar a Draco con la mirada, lo encontró sentado en una butaca bebiendo whiskey de fuego, camino hacía el lentamente y le quito la copa depositándola en la mesa.

- Hey … por…- quiso reclamar él pero ella lo beso, sin importarle que estaban a la vista de todos y él respondió a su beso, después de un momento que a ambos les pareció muy corto se separaron y él la tomo por la cintura apegándola a su cuerpo.

- ¿Eso significa que vas a quedarte? – dijo el rubio sin prestar atención a las miradas de los demás

- Eso significa que te amo- respondió ella sonriente.

- Por fin- exclamo Kandri- ya empezaba a pensar eran unos cobardes

- Papá, mamá… yo – dijo Hermione

- Hijita, nada nos haría más felices que ver que encuentras el amor – la corto su madre y su padre asintió con la cabeza.

- Entonces creo que ya puedo empezar a llamarte hija- exclamo Narcissa feliz

- Y ustedes, no se van a oponer ¿verdad?- hablo Kandri dirigiéndose a Harry, Giny y Ron

- Si ella es feliz – repuso Ron.

- La verdad ese Malfoy ya empieza a caerme mejor- expreso Giny sonriente.

- Solo espero que no nos vuelvan tíos pronto- dijo Harry ganándose una mirada molesta por parte de Hermione, pero luego la castaña le sonrió y los miro a todos agradecida.

Nunca comprendería como ella había terminado enamorándose de aquel hurón egocéntrico, pero debía admitirlo estaba enamorada y no tenía intenciones de ocultarlo por más tiempo así que se dejo besar por Draco y le respondió con una pasión que hasta entonces había tratado de contener.

nada me quita este dolor de muelasssssssssssss...


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Todo cambio…

- Esto es inútil y lo sabes, ni tu ni yo entendemos como paso, pero si tuviera que escoger un momento diría que fue cuando te tuve en mi cama temblando a mi lado mientras leías.

- Draco- lo regaño ella con las mejillas coloradas- alguien te puede oír, además no estaba temblando.

-¿Entonces el libro se movía solo?- refuto él para molestarla.

- Olvídalo, no pienso seguirte el juego.

- ¿Ya has decidido?- pregunto él serio

- Draco…yo …

- No te estoy pidiendo nada…. Es tu elección siempre lo ha sido.

- ¿Tu que sientes por mi?- pregunto la castaña recordando que él nunca le había dicho lo que sentía.

- Tú lo sabes…, sabes lo que siento- contesto él y ella podía ver en el fondo de su mirada de hielo una chispa de vida.

- Necesito escucharlo- pidió

- Te amo, lo sabes, estoy enamorado de ti, eso es lo que quieres escuchar – dijo él separándose de ella molesto- para que quieres que te lo diga, que cambia?

- Draco yo …- pero no pudo terminar de hablar, la música había terminado y todos regresaban a sus asientos.

- Hermione podemos hablar?- pregunto el pelirrojo

- Claro- contesto ella temerosa

Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar al jardín y tomaron asiento en uno de los bancos que estaban frente a las flores y una vez más ella se asombro por su belleza.

- Tú y yo somos amigos, desde que éramos niños y yo siempre …- dijo Ron pero ella le interrumpió

- ¿Ron a que viene esto?- pregunto esperando estar equivocada.

-¿Lo amas?- pregunto el pelirrojo

- Ron, de que estás hablando?

- Vamos, crees que no nos dábamos cuenta que inventabas excusas para no estar con nosotros, fuimos a buscarte muchas veces y no fue difícil deducir donde encontrarte, al principio pensamos que lo hacías porque te sentías culpable pero hasta yo me doy cuenta de que hay algo más, lo amas?

- Yo…- intento hablar pero él la abrazo y le dijo al oído- si lo amas nosotros vamos a aceptarlo, podemos ser realmente amigos

Ella no sabía que decir, sus amigos lo sabían y al contrario de lo que ella había pensado no la juzgaban ni la creían una traidora, le demostraban lo que su amistad valía para ellos apoyándola a pesar de su elección, ella abrazo a su amigo con más fuerza.

Lo primero que hizo Hermione al entrar al salón de baile fue buscar a Draco con la mirada, lo encontró sentado en una butaca bebiendo whiskey de fuego, camino hacía el lentamente y le quito la copa depositándola en la mesa.

- Hey … por…- quiso reclamar él pero ella lo beso, sin importarle que estaban a la vista de todos y él respondió a su beso, después de un momento que a ambos les pareció muy corto se separaron y él la tomo por la cintura apegándola a su cuerpo.

- ¿Eso significa que vas a quedarte? – dijo el rubio sin prestar atención a las miradas de los demás

- Eso significa que te amo- respondió ella sonriente.

- Por fin- exclamo Kandri- ya empezaba a pensar que eran unos cobardes

- Papá, mamá… yo – dijo Hermione

- Hijita, nada nos haría más felices que ver que encuentras el amor – la corto su madre y su padre asintió con la cabeza.

- Entonces creo que ya puedo empezar a llamarte hija- exclamo Narcissa feliz

- Y ustedes, no se van a oponer ¿verdad?- hablo Kandri dirigiéndose a Harry, Giny y Ron

- Si ella es feliz – repuso Ron.

- La verdad ese Malfoy ya empieza a caerme mejor- expreso Giny sonriente.

- Solo espero que no nos vuelvan tíos pronto- dijo Harry ganándose una mirada molesta por parte de Hermione, pero luego la castaña le sonrió y los miro a todos agradecida.

Nunca comprendería como ella había terminado enamorándose de aquel hurón egocéntrico, pero debía admitirlo estaba enamorada y no tenía intenciones de ocultarlo por más tiempo así que se dejo besar por Draco y le respondió con una pasión que hasta entonces había tratado de contener.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Sorpresas no tan sorprendentes

La castaña despertó y sintiendo la mano de Draco en su cintura e intento levantarse sin despertarlo pero fallo.

- Buenos días- dijo el rubio sonriente acercándola más a él

-Buenos días, aún no entiendo cómo es que consigues que duerma hasta tan tarde – dijo mirando el reloj que marcaba las 10 e la mañana.

- Con todo lo que hicimos anoche es lógico que tu cuerpo necesite descansar- replico él con una sonrisa picar.

- Draco- lo reprendió ella con las mejillas sonrojas

- Que tiene de malo, acaso no eres mi novia?, además duermes conmigo desde hace meses, no creo que mi madre o los elfos piensen que lo único que hacemos es dormir.

- Si pero no es algo que quisiera que fuera publico- respondió ella avergonzada.

Él la beso en el cuello y luego en los labios mientras sus manos acariciaban libremente cada parte de su cuerpo y comenzaban a introducirse por debajo de su ropa.

Ella no pudo evitar responderle y perderse en esa pasión que él despertaba en ella, acaricio su espalda y se deshizo del molesto pijama.

Envueltos en una burbuja de deseo y pasión se entregaron el uno al otro como venían haciéndolo cada noche.

La pareja estaba recostada bajo la sombra de un árbol dentro del jardín de la mansión y ambos reían, libres al fin de las miradas curiosas.

- Entonces me dirás ¿ por qué odias a mi primo? – interrogo la rubia

- No lo odio, solo estaba resentido y la tome contra él, pero ahora entiendo que fue su culpa, no sé cómo actuaría si me hubiera encontrado en su situación, con la vida de mi madre dependiendo de mi- contesto el pelirrojo

- y crees que…- intento continuar

- Creo que ya es suficiente de ese tema- corto el muchacho- te parece si hablamos de otras cosas, a Harry me pidió que saludara y que te recordara que te espera mañana a las ocho en el Caldero chorreante.

- Casi lo había olvidado, gracias por recordármelo

-¿Para qué van a verse?- pregunto Ron tratando de parecer poco interesado

- Harry va a llevarme de compras, necesito algunas cosas

- Y porque no me lo pediste a mí, también somos amigos y podría haberte acompañado- repuso sin poder disimular su molestia.

- ¿A qué viene eso?, que tiene de malo que quiera compartir con Harry a solas, me vas a decir ahora que estas celoso- se burlo, pero el comentario molestó a Ron y este se levanto rápidamente y camino en dirección a la mansión.

- He… Ron, espérame…¿Qué te pasa?- dijo ella levantándose y corriendo tras Ron

- No me pasa nada, ya tengo que irme – respondió él tratando de ocultar sus celos, porque si Ron estaba celoso, a pesar de saber que Harry era su mejor amigo y el novio de su hermana, pero por un momento sintió celos de él.

- Espera- dijo la rubia tomándolo del brazo- ¿por qué estas molesto?- replico Kandri mirándolo entre sorprendida y ansiosa, sin darse cuenta de que se estaba acercando más a él.

- Lo siento no debí molestarme, no tengo porque- dijo el algo nervioso, acortando la distancia que los separaba.

Él podía sentir su respiración, como su corazón latía desenfrenado y sabía que debía aprovechar aquel momento, tomo su cara entre sus manos y acaricio su mejillas, ella se estremeció ante su caricia pero no retrocedió, lo que lo hizo sentir más seguro, y la beso, primero despacio casi esperando que ella lo apartara, pero al contrario de lo que él esperaba ella abrió le respondió, abrió su boca para dar paso a su lengua y se abrazo a su cuello para profundizar el beso.

Ron la tomo entre sus brazos y acaricio sus cabellos, cuando se separaron ambos respiraban con dificultad pero ninguno intento separarse, él apoyo su cabeza en la frente de la rubia y le sonrió, ella le devolvió la sonrisa pero ninguno se sentía capaz de hablar.

-¿Quieres… ser mi novia?- dijo él pelirrojo después de lo que pudo ser toda una hora- solo si tu quieres…aclaro

Ella se sorprendió al escuchar a Ron pero de alguna manera sabía que eso era lo correcto y solo pudo contestar – si – antes de que el volviera a besarla.

Ninguno era consciente que desde una de las ventanas de la mansión una mujer los observaba y sonreía. _Una Black y un Weasley, es algo que nunca pensé ver- _pensó Narcissa y se dirigió al salón donde Draco y Hermione la esperaban con una sorpresa.

- Madre, tenemos algo que comunicarte -anuncio Draco cuando ella estuvo sentada

- Estará relacionado con el favor que me pediste el otro día – dijo ella recordando que él le había pedido que la ayudara a escoger un anillo de compromiso

- Si, Hermione y yo vamos a casarnos- dijo sonriente y Narcissa no pudo evitar lanzar un grito entusiasta.

- ¿Y para cuando será la boda?- pregunto ella feliz

- ¿Boda?- preguntaron Ron y Kandri – entrando en ese momento al salón.

Hermione observo nerviosa a su amigo y luego a Kandri y contestó- Draco y yo vamos a casarnos- esperaba que Ron se molestara que tal vez le dijera que estaba cometiendo un error.

- Felicidades- dijo Kandri mientras corría a abrazarlos - realmente deseo que sean muy felices- acoto Ron y Hermione se sintió más tranquila pues podía disfrutar aquel momento sin sentirse culpable.

Hermione no podía creer como Narcissa había logrado conseguir aquello pero le estaba muy agradecida, ella se había encargado de todos los arreglos mientras ella se dedicaba a estudiar y capacitarse para solicitar el cargo de profesora de Aritmancia en Hogwarts.

Todos sus amigos y familia estuvieron presentes en la boda y la vieron dar el sí a su Hurón engreído y aunque trataron de que fuera una boda discreta de alguna forma el Profeta se entero de todo y la noticia de su boda con Draco fue publicada ese mismo día como edición especial. _Un ex mortifago y una heroína de guerra, _era el encabezado, pero ni ella ni Draco se molestaron en leer su contenido no quería que nada arruinara aquella noche tan especial.

Draco no aguanto más y se llevo a Hermione en medio de la fiesta, cuando ella quiso protestar ya se encontraban en una habitación con vista al mar y una cama cubierta de pétalos de rosas.

- Señora Malfoy…- dijo el rubio

- Señor Malfoy…- dijo la castaña y ambos se fundieron en un beso desesperado cargado de pasión y deseo.

Un nuevo sentimiento los inundó al recordar que ahora estaban casados, algo había de diferente en aquella ocasión.

Ella tumbo a Draco sobre la cama y se puso encima de él y se dio a la tarea de besar su cuello mientras sus manos se dirigían a su parte baja y escucho lo gemidos de su esposo como respuesta a sus caricias.

Él se dejaba acariciar y besar pero cuando ya no aguanto más volteo a la castaña para quedar encima de ella y la hizo suya, arremetiendo contra ella despacio al principio y cuando escucho como ella gemía de placer aumento el ritmo hasta que llegaron juntos al clímax.

Draco ayudo a su esposa a recostarse sobre su pecho y luego ambos cayeron en un profundo sueño.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Un regalo de Navidad

Narcissa se encontraba en la cocina dando las últimas instrucciones para la cena a los elfos, quería que todo saliera bien en la primera cena de Navidad que celebrarían su hijo y su nuera como esposos, ella sonrió al recordar como Hermione había conseguido que Draco liberara a los elfos y luego los contratara pagándoles lo que ella consideraba un salario digno.

En ese momento el timbre de la puerta sonó y ella se dirigió a la entrada de mansión.

- Bienvenidos, espero que se hayan divertido en la Madriguera- dijo abrazando a Kandri y Ron.

- Oh si, mi madre le envía saludos, Harry y Giny estarán por aquí dentro de unos momentos- respondió Ron

- Tía te ves tan hermosa como siempre – replico la rubia, caminado hacía el salón, el cual se encontraba adornado con motivos navideños y en el centro había un árbol de Navida que Hermione había insistido en decorar con ayuda de Draco y Narcissa- ¿Y dónde está la feliz pareja?

Narcissa les sirvió una bebidas antes de contestar- ellos bajaran en unos momentos, Hermione no se siente bien.

- ¿Es que acaso se encuentra enferma?

- No es nada serio- contesto la madre de Draco

- ¿Y ustedes cuando piensan casarse?- pregunto Narcissa con una sonrisa divertida provocando que Ron se atragantara con su bebida y su cara se tornara de un rojo intenso

-Bueno … esperábamos tenerlos a todos juntos para … darles la noticia- contesto Kandri mientras extendía la mano hacía Narcissa y le mostraba un anillo de oro con una esmeralda de un tamaño muy considerable.

- Felicidades- replico la aludida abrazando a su sobrina para luego dirigirse a ron- Espero la hagas muy feliz jovencito

- Claro… yo ... no tiene de que preocuparse – contestó él.

El timbre volvió a sonar y luego de unos minutos Harry y Giny entraron en el salón-Feliz Navidad – saludaron juntos.

-¿Ya le contaron la noticia?- pregunto la pelirroja

-¿Qué noticia?- exclamo Hermione entrando al salón del brazo de su esposo

- Vamos a casarnos- anuncio Ron ganándose una mirada de sorpresa por parte de Draco, que al parecer estaba analizando como debía comportarse ante la noticia.

Todos en el salón se miraban unos a otros nerviosos, sabían que a pesar que el tiempo había pasado la relación entre Ron y Draco no era muy buena y no estaban seguros de cómo reaccionaría.

-Felicidades- contesto él hurón y el ambiente festivo regreso al salón- Si alguien me hubiera dicho hace un año que terminaría emparentando con un Weasley probablemente le habría partido la cara pero ahora solo me queda pedirte que hagas feliz a mi prima.

- De eso no tienes porque preocuparte – contesto Ron

- ¿Giny como te sientes con el embarazo?- pregunto Hermione, desviando la conversación y acercándose a su amiga para acariciar su vientre.

- Hermione, apenas tengo 2 meses, todavía no puedes sentirlo, tú lo sabes mejor que nadie- replico Giny acariciando el vientre de su amiga.

-Eso es verdad amor- convino Draco posando su mano sobre el vientre abultado de Hermione

-¿Y ya saben si será varón o mujer?- inquirió Harry entusiasta

-No, la generala, digo mi esposa no ha querido que el medimago nos lo diga- replico Draco burlón ganándose una mirada de reprobación por parte de su madre y su esposa.

- Pienso que así es mejor, se llevaran una sorpresa cuando el bebé nazca- acoto Kandri

-¿Pero entonces como es que han decidido que ropa comprarle al bebé?- interrogo Harry

- Narcissa ha preparado dos cuarto con todo lo necesario para el bebé, uno es para niña y el otro para niño, así no tendremos problemas cuando nazca- respondió Hermione

- Me parece buena idea, deberíamos hacer lo mismo, ¿no crees amor?- dijo Giny

- He.. yo…-

- Y a propósito, cuando nacerá el bebé. Pregunto Ron mirando con algo de miedo el vientre abultado de su amiga, mientras Harry suspiraba aliviado y anotaba mentalmente que debía agradecerle a Ron por rescatarlo, él deseaba saber lo antes posible si su bebé sería varón o una mujer.

- Falta un poco todavía- aclaro Draco con la mano sobre la panza de su esposa

- La cena esta lista- anuncio el elfo y todos se dirigieron al comedor conversando animadamente sobre los sucesos de ese año.

El comedor se encontraba bien iluminado, y bajo la puerta de este colgaba un muérdago, obligando a las parejas a cumplir con la tradición, Ron estaba sorprendido por la variedad de comida que se encontraba servida en la mesa y recordó brevemente las cenas en Hogwarts.

Todos tomaron su lugar en la mesa y brindaron al llegar las doce de la noche, menos Giny y Hermione ya que por estar embarazadas tuvieron que conformarse con brindar con el jugo de calabaza.

Al terminar la cena todos se dirigieron al salón para realizar la entrega de regalos, sentados alrededor del gran árbol donde mágicamente los regalos fueron apareciendo.

- Este es para tus padres querida- dijo Narcissa extendiéndole un paquete dorado a Hermione.

- Gracias, se los entregare en cuanto regresen de sus vacaciones – contestó la aludida

Narcissa fue entregándoles a cada uno un regalo, a Harry una escoba nueva, a Giny una brazalete que tenía el poder de cambiar de color según el estado de ánimo de su portador, a Ron entradas para un partido de quidditch de su equipo favorito, a Kandri una cadena con la insignia de los Black, a Draco un traje de piel de Dragón y para Hermione una gargantilla de oro y rubís.

- Ahora es mi turno – dijo Hermione levantándose del sofá con ayuda de Draco. En ese momento una mueca de dolor se dibujo en su rostro y un líquido tibio y pegajoso empezó a descender por sus piernas- Draco, es hora- grito la castaña

Todos comenzaron a gritar y a caminar de un lugar a otro sin sabe que hacer mientras Hermione solo atinaba a respirar con más fuerza como había visto en las películas mugles.

- Harry tu y Giny vayan y traigan a mis padres- grito la castaña cuando la primera contracción cedió – Kandri, tu y Ron avísenle a Molly por favor- pidió.

-¿Y yo que hago?- pregunto Draco nervioso

- Tu y yo nos vamos a San Mungo ahora- grito la castaña debido a una nueva contracción y apretó la mano de su esposo con más fuerza.

Afuera de la sala de espera todos caminaban de un lugar a otro, nerviosos por lo qiue podía estar pasando en la otra habitación

- ¿Cuándo piensan salir a decirnos como va todo?- replico Ron nervioso

- Estas cosas toman tiempo – puntualizo Molly y la madre de Hermione asintió.

- Y porque Draco si puede estar presentes y nosotros no – replico el pelirrojo y Harry asintio

- Porque él es el padre- respondió Giny nervisa

De pronto un llanto los alerto…

Hermione estaba colorada por el esfuerzo y respiraba con dificultad, tenía en sus brazos a su bebé y le dedicaba una sonrisa a su esposo.

- Es hermoso- dijo Draco acariciando la cara de su hijo y luego depósito un beso en los labios de Hermione- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Bien, disculpa que haya arruinado la entrega de los regalos – repuso la castaña

- ¿Qué? Pero si me has dado el mejor regalo de Navidad, como puedes pedir disculpas por algo así – contesto con una mirada que a ella le pareció tierna, claro que él no tenía porque saberlo.

- Mi pequeño Scorpius Malfoy – dijo Draco tomando al bebé entre sus brazos.

Seis años después

Un niño rubio, delgado, de tez blanca y con unos ojos grises muy vivaces corría a través del jardín al encuentro de una pareja.

-Tío Ron, tía Kandri- saludo el niños – miren la escoba nueva que mi tío Harry me regalo.

- Es hermosa- contesto Kandri

Ron alzó al niño del suelo y lo subió sobre sus hombros- ¿y has estado volando tu solo por el jardín?- pregunto

El niño esbozo una sonrisa traviesa que Ron conocía muy bien – Eres idéntico a tu padre- sentencio el pelirrojo.

- Ron, Kandri los estábamos esperando- saludo la castaña-¿pensé que traerían a hija?- pregunto pero fue interrumpida por una vocesita.

- ¿Dónde está Rosali?- pregunto Scorpius.

- Ella está pasando el día en la madriguera, pero te manda saludos- contesto Kandri a un Scorpius que la observaba con desconfianza.

- Draco cariño, ayuda a Ron a bajar a Scorpius quieres- dijo Hermione a su esposo que acababa de llegar al jardín.

- ¿Y cuanto tiempo tienes?- pregunto Kandri apuntando al vientre de Hermione

- Cinco meses- contestó la castaña

- Mi primo debe estar feliz con otro regalo de Navidad en camino – replico Kandri y todos sonrieron ante la ocurrencia, mientras Scorpius los observaba sin comprender.

Felices fiestas a todos….

Bueno pues aquí tienen el final de este fic, que como ya les dije antes está dirigido a convertirse en mi regalo de Navidad para ustedes.


End file.
